murcianofandomcom-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Blas de Lezo
--Chabi 11:50 5 ago 2008 (UTC) Respuesta En primer lugar, te pediría que firmaras al escribir en las páginas de discusión. Se hace dando al tercer botón de arriba empezando por la derecha. En segundo lugar, si haces preguntas, por favor, deja espacio entre cada una porque sino, no me entero. Y ahora, las repsuestas: * de el en murciano como se escribe d'er o der: Depende, "del campo" sería der campo, "del oculista" sería e l'oculista. * por en murciano es po o por: Aquí no lo tengo claro, pero preguntaré a ver. * y l' ultima he visto que en algunas palabras la diferencia con er espñol es que la e se sustituye por i y me gustaria saber cuando se sustituye bajo que circunsatancias Respecto a esto último no tengo ni idea, pero veré a ver si encuentro algo. --Chabi 09:58 6 ago 2008 (UTC) Preguntas # ¿De dónde eres? # ¿Hablas murciano? ¿Es tu lengua materna? # ¿Qué ortografía utilizas? # ¿Desde cuando conoces esta Wiki? # ¿Tienes conocimientos del manejo de Wikipedia? # ¿Qué otras lenguas hablas? --Chabi 10:53 6 ago 2008 (UTC) Categorizar Por favor, te pido que categorices los artículos. Basta con poner Category:Nombre de la Categoría --Chabi 11:06 6 ago 2008 (UTC) Respuesta * Basta con que pongas en tu página de usuario. * Lo de ayuda y todo lo estoy editando yo poco a poco por lo que te ruego que de eso no toques nada. --Chabi 12:09 7 ago 2008 (UTC) Borrados No existe la lengua canaria y el balear es un dialecto del catalán. Tengo dudas con el valenciano, pero, por ahora, lo he dejado. Creo que se deberían hacer otros artículos antes que esos. --Chabi 10:38 18 ago 2008 (UTC) ¿Llengua canaria? Si ves lo que pone arriba del todo, verás que esta escrito "Español hablado en Canarias". En Canarias se hablaba guanche, que eso sí que era una lengua pero las características que presenta en la actualidad no le permiten ser más que un dialecto. --Chabi 08:52 20 ago 2008 (UTC) Categorías Hola, muchas gracias por tu colaboración con la Wiki murciana. Tus artículos son de gran importancia para esta wikia pero, por favor, pon categorías a los artículos. --Chabi 12:01 21 ago 2008 (UTC) Imágenes Hola compáere, como te dijo Chabi, muchas jracias po to lo qu'estás haciendo en la wiki. E verdá! Pero tengo que decirte que estás subiendo imágenes que tienen copyright (como la de Los Simpsons, Futurama, L'Ajuntaera...) así que te pido que antes de subir imágenes asegúrate que no tienen copyright ni nada por el estilo. Gracias por to lo qu'estas haciendo e verdá. --SaitamCDM 21:15 18 set 2008 (UTC) Código ISO Todas las lenguas tienen un código de marcación. El murciano carece de él. Ésa fue la razón por la cual no pudimos tener una wikipedia. Verás. Wikia es un buen soporte para poder expresar en murciano, escribir en murciano, informar en murciano. Pero Wikipedia es mucho más famosa, con lo que se ayudaría más y se daría más valor (sólo menciono el caso del extremeño, que apareció en varios periódicos regionales y nacionales). La dirección castellana, por ejemplo, es: www.'es'.wikipedia.org. Ese es se basa en el código ISO. Pero como el murciano no lo tiene, no puede tener wikipedia por lo que lo hemos pedido. Ahora bien. Vamos a tener que hacer todos un gran esfuerzo. Actualmente, tenemos 791 artículos. Como el código ISO puede tardar bastante, tenemos pensado llegar a los mil. Esta cifra es importante, ya que, si estuviéramos en Wikipedia (esto es, si nos dieran el código ISO), superaríamos con creces los 326 que posee el extremeño y nos situaríamos en la posición 159 en la lista de Wikipedias, por encima de lenguas como el sardo, el samoano (oficial) y la mayoría de lenguas africanas (sin contar el árabe). Por ello, te pido un esfuerzo en la elaboración de artículos con calidad. Si tienes cualquier duda, nos tienes a Saitam y a mí para ayudarte. Si nos dieran el código ISO y entráramos en Wikipedia, no sería inmediatamente, pues habría que traducir todo al murciano. Ahí vamos a necesitar tu ayuda y la colaboración de otros. PEro todo a su debido tiempo. : Por cierto, esto es algo de la Wikia por lo que te pido discrección. Sólo lo sabemos nosotros. No se puede enterar nadie en ningún foro. --Chabi 15:21 19 sep 2008 (UTC) ¿De qué depende? Básicamente, de si les da la gana o no y también del conseso que haya entre los lingüistas del SIL (Summer Institute of Linguistics). Tardará mucho, pero como el ISO-3 es también para dialectos, nos lo darán. Ellos dirán que es un dialecto, pero ya con código ISO, el murciano será más importante. --Chabi 17:51 20 sep 2008 (UTC) Imagen Hola, soy Chabi. Quisiera arpovechar para agradecerte tu trabajo en la wikia y decirte: # ¿De dónde has sacado esta imagen? # Hay que votar para un nuevo articulo destacado y un articulo bueno para la portada. --Chabi 13:57 29 sep 2008 (UTC) Artículos Hola, soy Chabi. Quisiera agradecerte la cantidad de artículos que haces en esta Wikia, pero quisiera pedirte que intentaras hacer artículos de esta lista ya que son los principales y el tenerlos aportaría una gran presencia a la Wikia. Si tienes cualquier duda no dudes en avisarme. --Chabi 15:38 30 sep 2008 (UTC) Emagen siñalá Tienes que poner el título de la imagen. --Chabi 13:17 9 oct 2008 (UTC) Ayuda Hola, ¿me podrías traducir el siguiente texto la murciano, por favor? Puede que sea un poco largo, mas no pasa nada si tardas, en cuanto tengas un rato, lo traduces, por favor. Poderoso caballero es Don Dinero (Letrilla satírica) de Francisco de Quevedo Madre, yo al oro me humillo, Él es mi amante y mi amado, Pues de puro enamorado De continuo anda amarillo. Que pues doblón o sencillo Hace todo cuanto quiero, Poderoso Caballero Es don Dinero. Nace en las Indias honrado, Donde el Mundo le acompaña; Viene a morir en España, Y es en Génova enterrado. Y pues quien le trae al lado Es hermoso, aunque sea fiero, Poderoso Caballero Es don Dinero. Es galán, y es como un oro, Tiene quebrado el color, Persona de gran valor, Tan Cristiano como Moro. Pues que da y quita el decoro Y quebranta cualquier fuero, Poderoso Caballero Es don Dinero. Son sus padres principales, Y es de nobles descendiente, Porque en las venas de Oriente Todas las sangres son Reales. Y pues es quien hace iguales Al duque y al ganadero, Poderoso Caballero Es don Dinero. Mas ¿a quién no maravilla Ver en su gloria, sin tasa, Que es lo menos de su casa Doña Blanca de Castilla? Pero pues da al bajo silla Y al cobarde hace guerrero, Poderoso Caballero Es don Dinero. Sus escudos de Armas nobles Son siempre tan principales, Que sin sus Escudos Reales No hay Escudos de armas dobles. Y pues a los mismos robles Da codicia su minero, Poderoso Caballero Es don Dinero. Por importar en los tratos Y dar tan buenos consejos, En las Casas de los viejos Gatos le guardan de gatos. Y pues él rompe recatos Y ablanda al juez más severo, Poderoso Caballero Es don Dinero. Y es tanta su majestad (Aunque son sus duelos hartos), Que con haberle hecho cuartos, No pierde su autoridad. Pero pues da calidad Al noble y al pordiosero, Poderoso Caballero Es don Dinero. Nunca vi Damas ingratas A su gusto y afición, Que a las caras de un doblón Hacen sus caras baratas. Y pues las hace bravatas Desde una bolsa de cuero, Poderoso Caballero Es don Dinero. Más valen en cualquier tierra, (Mirad si es harto sagaz) Sus escudos en la paz Que rodelas en la guerra. Y pues al pobre le entierra Y hace propio al forastero, Poderoso Caballero Es don Dinero. Puede que sea un poco largo, pero lo dicho, si tardas unos días no passa nada. Aprovehco para agradecerte todo el trabajo que estás haciendo en la Wikia. --Chabi 18:18 21 oct 2008 (UTC) Yo no hablo murciano, sólo estoy encargado aquí de tareas de mantenimiento, supervisión, dirección y política de la wiki. Hablo cuatro palabras pero no escribo porque quiero que esté bien. --Chabi 18:40 23 oct 2008 (UTC)